livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Menik (kinem)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Evoker) Level: 9 Experience: 50,052 XP (71,000 Next Level) 5/7/2015 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Orc, Goblin, Gnome Deity: Sapo Background: open First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: From Whence None Return Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (03 pts) (-2 racial +1 @ 4th level +2 belt) INT: 21 +5 (10 pts) (+2 racial +2 headband +1 @ 8th level) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 65 = (38) + CON (18) + FC (9) (wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +4 = (4) CMB: +5 = (4) + STR (1) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (4) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +6 = (3) + CON (2) + Misc* (1) (add +2 vs poison) Reflex: +7 = (3) + DEX (3) + Misc* (1) Will: +7 = (6) + WIS (0) + Misc* (1) (add +2 vs enchant) * cloak of resistance +1 Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments longsword: Attack: +5 = (4) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2 longbow: Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: ranged, 100' range inc dagger: Attack: +5 = (4) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 dagger: Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 10' range inc club: Attack: +5 = (4) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1 B, Crit: 20/x2 club: Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10' range inc Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 hp, taken 8 times) Low light vision: see 2x as far in low light Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 on Spellcraft to ID items Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep, +2 on save vs enchantment spells Keen Senses: +2 on Perception Weapon Familiarity: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow Class Features wizard Armor: none Weapons: club, dagger, light and heavy crossbows, quarterstaff Arcane bond: ring; cast any spell in spellbook 1/day except Abj or Div Evocation school: +1 evocation spell/day for each spell level (1st+) Intense Spells (Su) Whenever you cast an evocation spell that deals hit point damage, add 1/2 your wizard level to the damage (minimum +1). This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. Force Missile (Sp) (8/day, 1d4+4) As a standard action you can unleash a force missile that automatically strikes a foe, as magic missile. The force missile deals 1d4 points of damage plus the damage from your intense spells evocation power. This is a force effect. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Elemental Wall (Sp) At 8th level, you can create a wall of energy that lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to your wizard level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. This wall deals acid, cold, electricity, or fire damage, determined when you create it. The elemental wall otherwise functions like wall of fire. Opposition schools: Abjuration, Divination: require 2 spell slots per spell Feats Spell Focus (Evocation) (bonus): +1 DC to Evocation spells. Spell Specialization (1st lvl): +2 caster level for level-variable effects (Dragon's Breath) of the spell. Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat. Elemental Focus (Fire) (3rd lvl): +1 DC to Fire spells. Spell Specialization (5th lvl): +2 caster level for level-variable effects (Fireball) of the spell. Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat. Toppling Spell (metamagic, bonus): Level Increase: +1 If the target takes damage, fails its save, or is moved by your force spell, make a trip check against the target using your caster level plus your casting ability score bonus (Trip +13) Persistent Spell (7th lvl): Level Increase: +2 Creatures that make a saving throw must make another or suffer the full spell effect. Arcane Discovery (9th level): Opposition Research (Abjuration) Preparing spells of this school now only requires one spell slot of the appropriate level instead of two. Traits Iron Liver (equipment): +2 on saves vs. poison and drugs; +4 vs alcohol Gifted Adept (ear-piercing scream): +1 caster level Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 48 = (2) + INT (4))/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (wizard 8) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 9 1 3 5 +0 Bluff 3 3 0 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 5 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy 5 5 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 9 3 3 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 16 8 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 2 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 16 (8)HB* 3 5 +0 Linguistics 9 1 3 5 +0 Perception 10 8 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 16 8 3 5 +0 Spellcraft to ID item 18 - 3 5 +2 elf ID magic item Stealth 10 7 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 2 1 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) (& = evocation, +1 DC, +3 damage, school spell) (- = abjuration, * = divination (need 2 slots)) Level 0: all standard wizard Level 1: color spray ear-piercing scream& (4d6+4, daze 1 round, Fort DC 17 half + no daze, 45') grease mage armor sleep stumble gap hypnotism burning hands& silent image corrosive touch cause fear ray of enfeeblement charm person magic missile& detect undead* obscuring mist shield- chill touch Level 2: glitterdust false life blindness/deafness flaming sphere& resist energy- stone call spectral hand mirror image (1d4+2, 8 min) scorching ray& (45', +7/+7 ranged touch, 4d6+4,4d6 fire) create pit (180' range, 30' deep, 9 rounds) frost fall& (45' range, 5' burst, 2d6+3 cold (no save) + stagger 1 round (Fort neg DC 17), next round those in area take 1d6 cold (Fort half DC 17)) hideous laughter Level 3: haste (8 creatures, 8 rounds; 45' range to cast) fireball& (10d6+4 fire, Reflex half DC 20; 20' radius, 800' range) fly hold person major image mad monkeys halt undead deep slumber lighting bolt& (120' line, 8d6+4 electrical, Reflex half DC 19) unadulterated loathing (45', Will neg DC 18) Level 4: ball lightning& (3d6, 3d6, +4 damage 1st attack, Reflex DC 20) greater invisibility (8 rounds) summon monster IV (1 round to cast) dragon's breath& (10d6+4, line or cone, Reflex 1/2 acid/cold/electric DC 20 or fire DC 21) Spell Lists (Prepared) DC 15 + spell level; (& = evocation, +1 DC, +4 damage, school spell) (- = abj, * = div: need 2 slots) (~ = fire, +1 DC) spells/day: 4 cantrips, 6+1& 1st, 4+1& 2nd, 4+1& 3rd, 3+1& 4th concentration: +13 (+5 Int, +8 level) lesser metamagic rod, selective (3/day, up to 3rd level spell, exclude up to 4 creatures from area of effect) Level 0: message, disrupt undead (40', +6 ranged touch, 1d6), detect magic* Level 1: mage armor, magic missile& (1d4+5,1d4+1,1d4+1,1d4+1) (x3), chill touch (8 touches; 1d6 damage + 1 str damage (Fort part DC 16) or undead panic 1d4+8 rounds (Will neg DC 16)), ear-piercing scream& (45', 4d6+4, daze 1 rnd, Fort DC 17 1/2 + no daze), (0th level) ray of frost& (1d3+4) Level 2: mirror image (1d4+2, 8 min), flaming sphere&~ (3d6 (+4 1st), Reflex neg DC 19, 180' range, 8 rounds) (x2), toppling magic missile& (1d4+5,1d4+1,1d4+1,1d4+1; trip +13) (x2) Level 3: haste (8 targets, 8 rounds) (x2), halt undead (180', Will DC 18 neg (Int only), up to 3 undead, 8 rounds, ends if they are attacked or take damage), fireball&~ (10d6+4, Reflex half DC 20, 20' radius, 800' range) (x2) Level 4: (3rd level) haste, ball lightning& (3d6, 3d6, 1st attack +4 damage) (x2), summon monster IV Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Spellbook 3 lb Explorer's Outfit (worn) - lb spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb ring (bonded item) - - lb miniature shovel 10 gp - lb pearl of power (1st level) 1000 gp - lb headband of vast intelligence 4000 gp 1 lb +2 Int (skill: know: religion) cloak of resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb belt of mighty constitution +24000 gp 1 lb lesser metamagic rod selective3000 gp 5 lb potion of cure light wounds 50 gp longsword 15 gp 4 lb dagger 2 gp 1 lb backpack 2 gp 2 lb bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb trail rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb ink (1 oz) 8 gp - lb inkpen 0.1 gp - lb paper (10 sheets) 4 gp - lb periscope 20 gp 4 lb alchemists' fire (x1) 20 gp 1 lb acid 10 gp 1 lb = Total: 13,149.20 gp 39 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Small Home (average lifestyle) 100 gp 2 tons winter blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb longbow 75 gp 3 lb club 0 gp 3 lb Total stored at home: 177.5 gp Consumables used or destroyed adding corrosive touch to spell book 25+10 gp adding cause fear to spell book 25+10 gp adding ray of enfeeblement to spell book 25+10 gp adding charm person to spell book 25+10 gp adding magic missile to spell book 25+10 gp adding detect undead to spell book 25+10 gp adding obscuring mist to spell book 25+10 gp adding shield to spell book 25+10 gp adding chill touch to spell book 25+10 gp adding spectral hand to spell book 150+40 gp adding false life to spell book 150+40 gp adding blindness/deafness to spell book 150+40 gp adding flaming sphere to spell book 150+40 gp adding resist energy to spell book 150+40 gp adding stone call to spell book 150+40 gp adding glitterdust to spell book 150+40 gp adding fly to spell book 375+90 gp adding hold person to spell book 375+90 gp adding major image to spell book 375+90 gp adding mad monkeys to spell book 375+90 gp adding halt undead to spell book 375+90 gp adding deep slumber to spell book 375+90 gp consumed potion of cure light wounds 50 gp adding hideous laughter to spell book 150+40 gp adding detect magic to spell book 12.5+5 gp = 4,692.5 gp Finances PP: 35 Initial character creation: 150 GP GP: 66 Total Earnings from Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 GP SP: 4 Total Earnings from from Waking the Dead: 2,894.5 GP CP: 8 Total Earnings from The Devil We Know: 1,781.83 GP Total Earnings from The Devil We Know part 2: 4,139.5 GP Total Earnings from Through the Looking Gate: 7,276.0 GP Total career earnings: 18,435.68 GP Carried Inventory: -13,149.20 GP Stored at Home: -177.5 GP Consumed or Destroyed: -4692.5 GP = Coinage: 416.48 GP Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 141 Height: 6'0" Weight: 124 Hair Color: white Eye Color: green Skin Color: light-skinned Background Menik Krill was the middle child of three brothers. His older brother Kyle was an adventurer, whose deeds and tales always amazed his younger brothers. Then one day, Kyle didn't return as expected; he was presumed dead. (This was later confirmed when Kyle's undead body was found in a necromancer's lair.) Menik felt compelled to take up the mantle of adventurer - knowing that if he too falls, his younger brother Shell will no doubt do the same. Thisty for knowledge, Menik studied the art of magic, and moved to Venza in order to learn it. He now feels ready to apply his skills ... Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge ~ finished July 16th, 2012 XP Received: 2,054 XP as of July 16th, 2012 Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Taken as 138.85 in coin + spells (1,055 gp) + 1st level Pearl of Power (1,000 gp) Waking the Dead ~ Aug 7th, 2012 - Dec 29th, 2012 XP Received: 2,516 XP = 1,816 Time XP + 700 Encounter XP Treasure Received: 2,894.5 GP = 1,932 Time GP + 962.5 Encounter GP Devil We Know ~ April 19th, 2013 - June 18, 2013 XP Received: 1,632 XP = 963 Time XP + 670 Encounter XP Treasure Received: 1,781.83 GP = 1,092 Time GP + 689.83 Encounter GP Devil We Know part 2 ~ June 26th, 2013 - October 3, 2013 XP Received: 4,063 XP = 2,196 Time XP + 1,867 Encounter XP Treasure Received: 4,139.5 GP = 2,493 Time GP + 1,646.5 Encounter GP Through the Looking Gate ~ October 19th, 2013 - December 23, 2013 XP Received: 7,101 XP Treasure Received: 7,276 GP From Whence None Return ~ March 21st, 2014 - February 23, 2015 XP Received: ? XP Treasure Received: n/a Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: (none) Spells: Burning Hands, Silent Image Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +5 = 7 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) = 12 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +6 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Taken in Bluff, Diplomacy, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 3: Nov 6th, 2012 Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Focus (fire) Features: (none) Spells: mirror image, scorching ray Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +5 = 12 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) = 17 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +12 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Taken in Bluff, Diplomacy, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 4: June 18th, 2013 Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Con: 11/+0 to 12/+1 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: (none) Features: (none) Spells: create pit, frost fall Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +9 = 17 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) +4 (Con inc) = 26 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +18 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Taken in Bluff, Diplomacy, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 5: October 4th, 2013 Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Spell Specialization (Fireball), Toppling Spell (bonus feat) Spells: haste, fireball Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +6 = 26 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) +1 (Con) = 32 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +24 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Taken in Diplomacy, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth (x2) Level 6: December 23th, 2013 Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: none Spells: lightning bolt, unadulterated loathing Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +6 = 32 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) +1 (Con) = 38 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +30 (Old Total) = 36 (New Total) Taken in Fly, Kn Arcana, Kn Planes, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 7: July 23th, 2014 Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Persistent Spell Spells: ball lightning, greater invisibility Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +7 = 44 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) + 2 (Con) = 51 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +36 (Old Total) = 42 (New Total) Taken in Fly, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth, Swim Level 8: Feb 23th, 2015 Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: none Spells: Summon Monster IV, Dragon's Breath Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +7 => 51 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) + 2 (Con) = 58 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +42 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) Taken in Diplomacy, Fly, Kn Arcana, Kn Planes, Perception, Spellcraft For Level 9: reach 50,000 xp Approvals *Approval (March 3rd, 2012) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approved (June 30th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approved (November 9th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (June 21st, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (October 11th, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 5 *Approval (February 12th, 2014) (jkason) level 6 *Approval (August 2nd, 2014) (Aura) level 7 *Approval (March 2nd, 2015) (Aura) level 8 Category:Approved Characters Category:From Whence None Return